A Flame is Diminished
by Cassidy and Layla
Summary: What would happen if Katniss and Peeta didn't win the Hunger Games together? What if Peeta watched his love die? Warning: Character death.


Prim watched intently as Katniss ran through the woods. She kept on looking back every few seconds.  
The Hunger Games had reached the final five. It was just Foxface, Thresh, Cato, Peeta, and her sister. Surely, Katniss would make it, Prim assured herself. After all, she did promise.  
Suddenly, Peeta came on screen, trying to keep pace with Katniss.  
"What are you doing?" Katniss hissed.  
"Protecting you," Peeta replied.  
Katniss gave a mocking laugh. "You think I need protection?" Katniss still wasn't used to the thought that Peeta saved her from the tracker jackets. Prim could just tell.  
They carried on with the run. A couple times, Katniss could see that she wanted to just run from him, but something was holding her behind; something that he did to help her. She wondered what Peeta did to make Katniss stick around.  
Her mind snapped back to the screen when Katniss suddenly came to a halt. In front of her, there was a large tree with beautiful berries. The berries were a nice deep red color, and were ripe. Katniss licked her lips. Even though she found water earlier, she knew that sooner or later, the Gamemakers would dry up the river. But something must've clicked in her mind. She closely inspected them.  
Prim thought that they looked like blueberries, but clearly Katniss thought differently. She decided not to take them, no matter how tempting it was. Even if she had to live on tree bark. Peeta reached his hand out to touch the berries. She slapped it away.  
"Those might be poisonous," she hissed.  
Peeta understandingly nodded, and started jogging. After fifteen minutes, both were panting heavily. They stopped, and went for a drink in a nearby stream. Katniss splashed water all over her face, letting the cool droplets drip. Peeta took off his shoes and put his feet in. The arena was getting hotter.  
Katniss' head snapped back as she heard a twig snap. Peeta suddenly stiffened. He carefully put on his shoes and stood up. Katniss retrieved an arrow from her quiver. She held up her bow in the ready position, on high alert. Another twig snapped. Katniss looked around. For the rest of the day, not another twig snapped again.  
Katniss finally decided to end the day. She had killed a rabbit, and was cooking it over a fire. She knew that it was stupid to light a fire, but she didn't want herself or Peeta to catch rabbit fever. Prim shuddered. She had heard awful stories at school about rabbit fever. The victims temperatures go so high that they go insane.  
While the rabbit was cooking, Peeta went to find some plants. He came back an hour later with Katniss tubers. He smiled. "I found you," Peeta joked. Katniss rolled her eyes at his lame attempt at humor, and turned her attention back to the fire.  
Overall, Katniss felt guilty. Every time she saw Peeta, she was once again reminded of the bread. How he risked a beating to help her. She couldn't accept that, and felt like she needed to repay him in some way. That way would to be to make it so he would win. No matter what it took.  
Peeta noticed the worried look on Katniss's face. "What's wrong?" he asked. She shook her head.  
"Nothing. Let's eat." She tore a leg off of the rabbit, and had one for herself.  
Together, they munched in silence. There had been no deaths today, and they knew that something was going to happen soon.  
_PAGE BREAK_  
Katniss woke up to the sound of footsteps. She quickly untied herself from the tree, and jumped down. Peeta was still sleeping. She shook him awake.  
"Peeta!" she whispered frantically.  
"Huh?" Peeta looked up groggily at her.  
"Get up. There's someone here." Katniss pointed around them. There was another rustle, and Peeta jumped up, reaching for his knife. They stood back to back, looking around them. Nothing happened for a while, until a monstrous shadow creeped in front of them. The creature lunged at Katniss, holding a knife in his hand. It was Cato. Katniss aimed and shot an arrow at his heart, intending to kill him, but he was moving so wildly, it was hard to aim accurately. Cato growled as the arrow hit and lodged itself in his shoulder. He pulled it out, and took a swing at Katniss with his sword. He missed, but Katniss could feel the knife by her clothes, barely missing her pants. He swung again, this time with the intention to kill. Instead of hurting Katniss, Peeta jumped in front of Katniss, and the sword hit Peeta's thigh, leaving a giant gash. Katniss quickly shot an arrow and left Cato, running away as fast as she could with Peeta.  
A few minutes later, they found a cave to stay in. Katniss quickly helped Peeta down onto the floor, and ripped some fabric off of her jacket. As fast as she could, she created a tourniquet for Peeta's leg. The blood slowed a bit. Peeta was safe, for now. She wasn't ever going to let him out of the cave.  
_PAGE BREAK_  
That night, one cannon went off. The anthem played and a picture of Foxface came up onto the air. Now, it was down to the final four. It was just her, Peeta, Cato, and Thresh.  
Katniss wondered how she died; she had never heard a cry or anything throughout the day.  
Peeta lifted his head up in her direction.  
"Katniss," he moaned softly. Katniss knelt by his side.  
"How's your leg?"  
Peeta smiled weakly. "Better I think."  
Katniss delicately peeled back the make-shift bandage and cringed at the sight of the wound. She knew that infection would soon set in. They needed to win. Fast.  
"Who's left?" Peeta asked, craning his neck to get a better view.  
"Cato and Thresh. I guess there's only 4 left."  
"Thank you Katniss for everything," Peeta blurted.  
Their eyes connected, and for a second, it was like they were in each other's mind. The bread incident, the dandelions.  
Overwhelmed with feeling, Katniss leaned in and kissed Peeta. Like his personality, the kiss was soft and sweet.  
The view suddenly changed to Cato. He was nearing Thresh's sight. Cato snuck up behind him, but Thresh shoved him over and got up.  
"What do you want 2?" Thresh threateningly asked.  
Cato lunged at Thresh. Thresh quickly blocked him and retaliated with his knife. Prim couldn't watch this. She covered her eyes and watched tiny parts of the fight through her fingers. When the noise had died down, she saw Cato smiling a sinister grin. Thresh was lying on the ground, dead. A canon went off.  
The Games were done for the most part of the day. All of the tributes were resting.  
_PAGE BREAK_  
Prim was once again forced to watch the Games. It started on Katniss and Peeta. Katniss was getting water from the river. The water level was drastically lower than the day before. She added some iodine, and hiked back to the cave.  
When she returned, Peeta was cooking the rabbit on a make-shift spit. It was only to the extent that the coals were hot.  
Katniss handed Peeta his bottle of water. They munched in silence. Suddenly, a voice came on.  
"The three tributes left, we welcome you to the feast. There will be supplies at the cornucopia. That wil be all."  
Katniss perked up at the announcement. She could finally heal Peeta's leg. "Peeta. I'm going."  
Peeta looked sternly at her. "Katniss. You can't go. Cato might be there, and its too dangerous."  
She sighed. "Peeta, we have to treat your leg. Infection will eventually set it, and we have to stop it. I need to go."  
"I won't let you die for me. I won't."  
Katniss smiled sadly. "I know how to handle this. I can take care of myself." She started to walk out of the cave.  
"Wait!" Peeta called. "If you're going to go, I'm going to go." He hobbled on his leg towards Katniss. She sighed, but put his arm over her shoulders and helped him walk.  
_PAGE BREAK_  
Prim got off her chair and decided to go to the Hawthornes'. She couldn't watch this any longer without anyone else by her side.  
With Buttercup behind her, he walked to Gale's house. She was greeted with warmth.  
"Hello Prim. How are you?" Ms. Hawthorne asked.  
"Can I stay here and watch?" She questions.  
Everyone nods. Prim sits down next to Gale and Rory.  
_PAGE BREAK_  
Katniss' grey eyes scan the cornucopia, watching for Cato. He comes into view and gives her a sick smile.  
"Come out fire girl," he taunts.  
Katniss grips her bow and walks out.  
"I knew you would do it. Now, let's get down to business," he takes out his sword.  
Out of the corner of her eye, Katniss spots a small jar of medicine. She dodged Cato's sword and dives for the jar. It is just in her reach, but Cato brings his sword down again, nearly cutting her arm.  
A stinging sensations comes when her arm starts bleeding. She rolls over onto her knees and takes an arrow out if her quiver. Skillfully, she shoots at Cato's heart. The arrow goes sailing.  
Time seemed to stop for Peeta. He really wanted to help, but his leg was bringing him down. The arrow cuts through the air, and Katniss grabs the jar and tosses it at Peeta. His fingers spread the cream over his wound, as he tries not to wince from the excruciating pain. It starts to bleed all over again. The once milky white cream inside the jar was now tainted with hunts of red as his fingers sloppily went in for more. He felt slight relief, and decided to get up.  
Katniss watched the arrow hit Cato in the stomach. Blood was everywhere. Cato looked at Katniss and raised his sword and threw it at Katniss, which hit her right where she hit him. He gave one last sick smile, then he went limp.  
"Katniss!" Peeta yelled.  
She smiled. "We did it Peeta. We won."  
She took a hard breath. Peeta took out the jar and tried to apply it to Katniss, but his hand was shaking too much.  
"Just breathe Katniss. You'll be alright. I promise."  
"Peeta. Just let me go."  
"I can't. They'll come for us soon. You'll be alright."  
"No they won't," Katniss smiled weakly. "I don't have much time left. Just listen to me." Peeta nodded.  
"You deserve to be victor. You are kind, I am selfish. You are nothing but good while I'm already tainted. A true hero you are. You deserve it," Katniss coughed again.  
"No Katniss, we can pull through. You aren't going to die."  
"I already died inside. I was long dead. It's time for me to join the rest of myself."  
Tears were in their eyes. Katniss looked at their surroundings. "It's going to be alright. You'll live happily. I love you, and its not for show. Just remember that. Tell everyone in district 12 that I love them, and tell Gale that he wasn't just a hunter partner. Tell Prim that in sorry." And with that, the Girl on Fire took her last breath and closed her eyes.  
Peeta let go.  
Gale closed his eyes for a moment and pinched himself. Maybe this was all a dream. If he could only wake up. But it wasn't. Prim was sobbing next to him, he awkwardly patted her back.  
_PAGE BREAK_  
Gale looked up to the stars. More than a hunter partner, he repeated. A wave of anger washed over him. Peeta let her die. He clenched his jaw. He had felt that he failed too. He should have volunteered for Peeta so he could protect her. Katniss died so Peeta could live, and Gale had to respect that. He raised three fingers in the moonlight, put them to his lips. A final tribute to the girl that would forever burn in his mind.  
_PAGE BREAK_  
Prim cuddled Buttercup. Only he could help her through this. How could Katniss die like that? She was strong enough to win. And she had promised. A promise that was broken. Prim sobbed into her pillow while Buttercup cuddled her. Even he seemed a little bit sad.  
_PAGE BREAK_  
From afar, district 12 looks unoccupied, except for the town centre, where everyone was gathered to mourn the passing of Katniss Everdeen. They should be celebrating Peeta's victory, but that will come another day.  
Is if it was rehearsed, everyone raised their candles, and have a three finger salute to the Girl on Fire, then blew out the flames.  
Katniss Everdeen's flame had been diminished.

**A.N: I swear I nearly started crying when I wrote this one-shot. So sad.**

**Anyways, I can't wait for Catching Fire to come out! THE TRAILER WAS JUST AMAZING!**

**I'm thinking of getting a Wattpad. Should I?**

**Check out my other stories! They're not about THG, but about the Gallagher Girls, so yeah.**

**Does anyone want to write a story with me? I kind of want to. If you're interested just PM me.**

**Tell me what you think of this story! Was is horrible? I bet it was. REVIEW!**

**-Cassidy and Layla**


End file.
